Deception and Karma
by Devil Seifer
Summary: [G1 seasons 1&2] When Starscream comes up with the master plan, the ultimate deceit...but when he is turned on by the other Decepticons. With the Decepticons after his head, who will the desperate Decepticon turn to for help and security? Chapter 2's up.
1. Full Scale Attack: A Master Plan

Hahaha, okay, so I'm back and I'm going to try to get this story off to a good start, this is based off the first and second season of G1 Transformers, the movie just made me hate the world for killing off Wheeljack and making me think Starscream was dead…I love those two and not to mention they killed off Ironhide and Ratchet too! ;..; Okay, so as it says in the summary, Starscream undergoes a master plan to deceive the Autobots by lying to them, gaining their trust and information, then turning them all over to the Decepticons when the time was right, but Megatron seems to like the idea a little too much and makes it reality…what is Starscream to do now…he successfully gained the Autobots neutrality, but they are still wary of him and the Decepticons now want his head in a competition to replace him as Second in Command of the Decepticon Army…will he turn on the Autobots in his Decepticon instincts, or will he toss the instincts away to survive?

* * *

Chapter 1: Full Scale Attack: A Master Plan

* * *

"All seems to be okay, Ironhide. I checked them out with some test rounds and they seem to be fine…I dunno, I don't think a big guy like you would want these?" Wheeljack asked with a grin, holding up two enormous cannons that were specifically made for Ironhide, who looked like a kid getting a new toy.

"Don't tease me anymore; jus' install 'em already!!!" Ironhide bellowed, waving his arms frantically, causing the other Autobots to laugh at him. Optimus Prime was silent as he sat in front of Teletran1, watching the area around their HQ…the Decepticons had been quiet recently…or as they say in those human-made moving pictures, 'too quiet'. The other Autobots were laughing and carrying on with the humans messing with Ironhide as well, they were entertaining the idea of installing them onto Bumblebee instead, just to make Ironhide flustered. Poor Bumblebee was moving away in fear; he was way too small to successfully shoot one of the cannons and not taking damage.

Wheeljack was still teasing Ironhide as he was installing the cannons, when Teletran1 started to go off, 'Decepticon activity coming from the South…their destination, Autobot Headquarters.'; Optimus jumped and got to his feet, "Autobots! You heard it!" he called; he quickly took a disc and inserted it into Teletran1, taking all the important information from it and installing it into the disc. He took the information and set it inside of his chest plates that looked like the red front of a semi-truck. The Autobots scrambled to get ready as Wheeljack put the last piece on Ironhide's cannons. They took their ranks at the South Exit of the HQ to see the black dots in the sky, it was the Decepticon Army…the WHOLE…army. Optimus looked grim, "Everyone…you know what we have to do, we have to protect our base and the humans in the area, Transform…and attack!!" he called, turning into his large semi-truck and zooming towards the newly landed Decepticons.

Megatron landed with Starscream and Soundwave, the rest of the Decepticons behind him, "Yes…that's right…no one kills Prime but me!" he yelled. "DECEPTICONS, ATTAAACCKKK!!" he yelled, pointing at the charging Autobots. The Decepticons shot forward to clash with their enemies, but Starscream remained at Megatron's side.

"Megatron, this is irresponsible…it's dangerous to attack an enemy on their own ground!" Starscream yelled; his high voice was agitated at Megatron endangering his eventual Decepticon followers.

"Quiet! And by that the Autobots don't have time to prepare! I am the Leader here! DON'T FORGET THAT!" Megatron yelled, shooting forward, tackling Optimus Prime; he left Starscream and Soundwave to stand and watch for a few moments before joining the battle themselves. Starscream was fighting with HotRod and CliffJumper when Skyfire came from behind, he converted into a jet and soared in the air, "COME GET ME!" he called to his ex-comrade.

"Starscream!" Skyfire called, following after him, he wanted to talk some sense into his old friend; the Starscream he knew wasn't like this…he followed after them and saw the Aerialbots coming behind him. He was following when the Decepticon slowed and let Skyfire's big body soar towards him. "St-Starscream! What are you doing?!" he called, when he suddenly got a blast from the Decepticons afterburners in the face. He was sent spiraling down when he was caught by the young Aerialbots; they glared up at the Decepticon who was laughing maniacally.

"It looked like you were hungry! How was it?!" Starscream cackled, slapping his knee as he tried to control himself as he could handle his own joke…mostly just to piss off the Aerialbots enough to make the young and naïve Cybertronians do something stupid and bring them to their demise. He looked down to see that Megatron was having his bolts kicked by Optimus and sighed, "He doesn't know what he's doing…this was pointless…fun, but pointless." he said with a metallic growl in his high-pitched voice. He could see Thundercracker and Skywarp messing with Wheeljack and Bumblebee under them, who was helped by Ironhide and Warpath quickly after, sent fleeing. "Any second now…" He muttered, turning his back, waiting for the common call of Megatron when they were losing.

"DECEPTICONS, RETREAAATTT!!" Megatron cried, shooting off into the sky. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS PRIME!!" He screamed, soaring past Starscream and the others, as he was followed by the rest of the army. He was obviously in bad shape; he had slices from Optimus' photon blade and large holes from the Autobot leader's rifle. Starscream shrugged as he followed after their 'fearless leader' towards the Decepticon base.

* * *

Autobot Headquarters

* * *

Optimus and the others were being mended by Ratchet when Bumblebee raised a question, "Why would Megatron send an attack on the Base? I know he's getting desperate, but that was practically suicide if he didn't pull out so soon…" he said, a frown on his yellow face.

"I don't know, Bumblebee…but I know one thing, this was obviously the most half-baked plan that Megatron has come up with yet…if he thought that up just for the sole purpose of attacking the base…then he's lost his touch." Optimus said, wincing as a wire was being soldered together again by the medic Autobot.

"He seemed pretty confident that he caught us off guard, he was gloatin' about it while you two were fightin'" Ironhide mentioned, he sighed as Wheeljack was looking him over with Sparkplug's help.

* * *

Decepticon Headquarters

* * *

Starscream landed behind Megatron and glared at him, he pointed a metallic blue finger at their leader, "MEGATRON! Turn and face me!" he yelled, obviously angry. He saw the leader slowly move to face him.

"What is it, Starscream…make my day…" Megatron hissed, he was very angry right now and the traitor's rambling wasn't about to be tolerated.

"What do you think?! You led us into a DEATH TRAP!" Starscream yelled, confronting their leader. The other Decepticons, beaten and dented were afraid to admit Starscream had a point. "You endangered every one of us in your wild thirst for Prime's head! YOU'RE NOT FIT TO BE THE DECEPTICON LEADER!" he yelled, getting stares from all the Decepticons, then again, this wasn't that surprising to hear from the jet-con.

"Starscream…you say another word a-" Megatron suddenly collapsed to the ground; his inner circuits had been damaged in his fight with Prime, "I-I'…ll…k-kill…" he stammered, trying to shove away the pain.

"I don't know oh great and 'powerful', Megatron…you couldn't hurt a FLEA in your condition…but don't worry…I have something to do that'll show you what a true leader is like…" Starscream said in a smooth tone, a sneer on his face, he changed into a jet and shot off.

"WHY YO-STARSCREAM!!!" Megatron yelled, he watched his Second in Command shoot off towards Autobot Headquarters. The other Decepticons started to help the leader up when he knocked them back. "Soundwave…have Lazorbeak follow him…I don't trust him as far as I can throw Tripticon…" He hissed, watching Lazorbeak following after the Decepticon.

* * *

Okay, so that's the intro to the story, you'll just have to see what happens in the next update. Heheheh, I'm evil. Anyways, write your reviews on how I did, and tell me about it…maybe if you have a suggestion or something I'm more than willing to listen.

Devil Seifer


	2. A Backfired Plan: The New Mem

I'm so sorry guys, this draft was causing me trouble due to me not being able to get it to freakin' save or when it would, my parents scared me and I accidentally closed out of Word before saving. I can't believe it…okay, so this'll be the final time I write this! I swear! Oh and for plot purposes, I will be adding a female human character to help with the story. So I don't own Transformers or Beast Wars, although I won't be using that. Anywho, I'm all ready to start for the third time and I'm at a better computer so it should save. (Hard drive had spazzed last time I tried.)

* * *

Chapter 2: A Backfired Plan: The New Member Arrives

* * *

Wheeljack was working on Brawn when he noticed that two wires needed to be reconnected but his fingers were too big for it…he'd bump a delicate circuit board next to it and cause more damage than already taken. "Hey Spike, you busy?" He called to one of the humans; he was working on Optimus with his dad who the Autobots called 'Sparkplug'. 

"Sorry Wheeljack, I'm working on Prime right now." Spike called sadly, he was standing on the table and practically bent over double trying to get to the back of Optimus Prime's chest to get to a wound that had been taken in the back. "Where's Leah?" He called, now balancing his abdomen on the side of Prime's chest with his feet hovering off the ground as he was trying to get further inside.

"I'm right here and I just finished on Bumblebee." Leah said, running to help Wheeljack; she jumped on the table and looked inside. "What do you need?" She asked, noticing the severed wires and figuring that was the problem. She looked up to see Wheeljack point to the wires.

"That's the problem; if I try to put the wires together I may bump this circuit board here and cause more trouble for Brawn than good…this is a job for small hands." Wheeljack explained. Wheeljack, the tinkerer of the Autobots, and Perceptor, resident scientist, had been training Leah and the other resident humans to the base, in the technical aspects of the Autobots. She had been doing quite well so far, well enough that she was allowed to operate slightly on the Autobots after battles now, under their supervision. Wheeljack watched Leah as she carefully stripped them and connected them back together and closed Brawn's chest. "Very good…except for Prime, I think that's everyone." He said seeing that most of the Autobots were checking their mobility, circuit connections, and converting capabilities.

"Well, if I'm not needed, then I'm going for some fresh air…the smells of oil, human body odor," she looked over at Spike and Sparkplug with a grin, gaining frowns from them. "And the regular stale sent of a poorly circulated underground Headquarters probably does justify my reason." She finished, grinning up at Wheeljack.

"I'm not sure, Leah. You shouldn't be going out on your own right after a fight like that." Ratchet said; he was finally finished with Optimus Prime as he nodded his thanks to Spike and Sparkplug. He walked to the girl and knelt down on one knee as he looked at her.

"Awww, come on, it's exactly that reason for the fact that she should probably take her walk now." Wheeljack said with a smile, he noticed the glare on Ratchet's face and shook his head quickly. "Hear me out here for a second. We just busted the Deceptions as badly as they did us, they don't have medics like you or the humans with us…they will be taking longer to get reorganized than we would…not to mention I don't think the Decepticreeps would allow themselves to believe they could take our base again…just have her take a radio." Wheeljack said, consoling the medic.

"I don't know, Wheeljack…this isn't ex-" Ratchet started when he started to hear the other Autobots starting to laugh. "What's so funny?!" He yelled at them, annoyed by their antics.

Wheeljack was laughing too, "Come on, you're acting as if she's your sparkling! Just let her go, you have to remember that of the five human senses, their sense of smell is probably sharper than ours…thus, I'd just let her go and have her be back in an hour." He said, trying to come to a compromise, he gave Leah the thumbs up when Ratchet sighed and got to his feet.

"I promise I'll be back soon, okay?" Leah said with a smile, waving a recently taken radio as if it would reassure Ratchet. She nodded to Wheeljack and walked out of the base.

"There, happy?" Wheeljack asked Ratchet, giving him a grin.

"I'm not talking to you." Ratchet said with a half-hearted frown, getting more laughs from the others.

* * *

Starscream was flying towards the base when he noticed that he was being followed by Lazorbeak in the sky and Ravage from the ground. _'Perfect…I knew that Megatron would be too nosey to not send them after me…it's too bad that he didn't send Skywarp or Thundercracker…' _he thought to himself, he shot at Lazorbeak to provoke him into firing at him, then shot again at Ravage. The two minicons seemed livid about Starscream firing on them and started to shoot back. Starscream let one of Lazorbeak's shots hit his wing, although it was a little more critical than he wanted, but it made it presentable. He spiraled down and saw a human walking from the base. _'Today is just my day…a witness!' _He thought eagerly. He crashed a few yards from Leah. He groaned and sat up, "No! Stay back!" he screamed, shooting again at them and watching Leah run behind a boulder. 

'_What in the world is going on?!'_ Leah thought frantically, she wanted to call for the others, but this obviously wasn't a dangerous situation to the Autobots at the moment…she looked up to find Ravage had noticed her and was going to take precautions. He had jumped at her when a large blue hand came out and punched the panther type minicon a good couple yards away. She looked up to see that it was Starscream, the exact Starscream that had been fighting with the Aerialbots and Skyfire…he looked frantic and scared as he tried to protect her from the attacking minicons. The two cassettes eventually retreated, but kept in hearing distance of Starscream and Leah. "W…What are you…doing here?" Leah asked fearfully.

"Huh?" Starscream turned to see the human behind him; he turned and sat in front of her. "Uh…you see…remember that attack that Megatron sent us on? He thought I betrayed him to you, saying that I told the Autobots about his plan and that I was never to return to the Decepticons and he wants my head if anyone ever sees me again…I guess…it's really hard to say, but I may need your help in getting the Autobots…" he said, he was about to puke up his circuits if he kept having to talk like this…

"I-I…don't know…you are a Decepticon after all…I don't th-think…" Leah began to stutter; she seemed scared and started to move back.

"W-Wait, I'm not going to hurt you! What point would I have in it? I have the Decepticon army wanting my head, and the Autobot army has for a while, so what point would I have to kill you if the Autobots are my last resort in living?!" Starscream said quickly…boy…the lies were flowing today.

"Uhh…I'm not sure…I'll have to see…I'm going to go get Optimus Prime." She said turning to go to the base when she saw every Autobot charging out of the base towards them. Optimus and Ironhide were in front and both had their large guns out and ready to shoot Starscream where he was. "W-Wait; he's not hostile!!" Leah cried quickly, trying to make the Autobots calm down.

"Stand back, Leah…he's dangerous!" Optimus Prime called, arriving where Starscream was seated. He glared down at the Decepticon and watched him get to his feet. "Explain yourself before I force you to, what were you doing with Leah right now?!" He ordered.

"Nothing, I was being hunted down by Lazorbeak and Ravage; they were sent by Megatron to find out where I was hiding and I scared them off!" Starscream said quickly in a feeble voice…jeez…more with the lies…he was on a roll.

"I find that unlikely…Megatron would have come after you himself if it was a matter of the safety of Decepticon intelligence…" Ironhide said with a growl, putting his cannon to Starscream's head, he smirked as he watched Starscream jump away.

"Wait! Megatron is blaming Starscream for their failure just a while ago and wants him dead!" Leah interjected. "Starscream says that Megatron thinks that he gave you information on the time of attack and what they were planning!"

"I don't understand…why would Megatron blame Starscream for **his** failed plan?" Bumblebee asked, folding his arms in thought. He wasn't getting how this was coming together…but if Starscream really was on the run and wanted to join the Autobots, then he'd probably be a beneficial 'ally'…or an ally until he got annoying…knowing Ironhide's temper and trigger-happy tendencies.

"Starscream, we will look into this further, but until then you are going to be a prisoner until further notice." Optimus Prime said, he didn't want to do this, but having Starscream wandering about their HQ was not happening, not until even he felt comfortable about having Starscream there to stay. "You will answer all of our questions and without resistance or we will suspect that you are trying to hide something…in payment for that at least you will be safe inside our base…affirmative?" He added, noticing that Starscream seemed livid at the aspect of being called a prisoner, but what was amazing was that he didn't say anything on the subject…it confused Optimus and the rest of the Autobots.

"Fine, if that's what you want, then you got it." Starscream said bitterly, he figured that this interrogation session would be a chance to warp the actual Decepticon plans to oppose and dominate over the 'plans' he was going to tell to Optimus Prime. _'Prisoner, huh… You'll see who's going to be begging for mercy, Optimus Prime…I'll have you and Megatron bowing before me!' _He thought as a chuckle was resonating in his head as they lead him away.

* * *

Megatron watched as an injured pair of minicons entered their base and converted back to cassettes, returning to Soundwave to relax. "Soundwave, play what they found out." Megatron ordered, waving a hand at the rest of the Decepticons to listen to it as well. 

"Affirmative…Lord Megatron…" Soundwave said, hitting the play button on his head and letting the conversation commence as was:

"W…What are you…doing here?" _'That's what I want to know!'_

"Huh? Uh…you see…remember that attack that Megatron sent us on? He thought I betrayed him to you, saying that I told the Autobots about his plan and that I was never to return to the Decepticons and he wants my head if anyone ever sees me again…I guess…it's really hard to say, but I may need your help in getting the Autobots…" _'You lying-I will be putting your head on my mantle when I find you…and when I get a mantle to put it on.'_

"I-I…don't know…you are a Decepticon after all…I don't th-think…" _'This girl is truly intuitive…ha!'_

"W-Wait, I'm not going to hurt you! What point would I have in it? I have the Decepticon army wanting my head, and the Autobot army has for a while, so what point would I have to kill you if the Autobots are my last resort in living?!" _'WHAT?! LIAR!!! TRAITOR!! PANSY! I WOULD NEVER RESORT TO JOINING THE AUTOBOTS JUST TO LIVE!!'_

"Uhh…I'm not sure…I'll have to see…I'm going to go get Optimus Prime...W-Wait; he's not hostile!!" _'Oh…please just kill him for m-wait…DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM, HE'S MINE TO KILL!'_

"Stand back, Leah…he's dangerous! Explain yourself before I force you to, what were you doing with Leah right now?!" _'I bet Prime has his whole brigade around him…so scary!'_

"Nothing, I was being hunted down by Lazorbeak and Ravage; they were sent by Megatron to find out where I was hiding and I scared them off!" _'No I didn't!! Stop lying!! I just sent them to find out what you were doing!'_

"I find that unlikely…Megatron would have come after you himself if it was a matter of the safety of Decepticon intelligence…" _'OF COURSE! IF SOMEONE KILLS THAT TRAITOR IT'LL BE ME!'_

"Wait! Megatron is blaming Starscream for their failure just a while ago and wants him dead! Starscream says that Megatron thinks that he gave you information on the time of attack and what they were planning!" _'Hmmm...I actually never thought about that...I would have been wrong if I did though...but I can't not think about how well those Autoscum fought back...'_

"I don't understand…why would Megatron blame Starscream for **his** failed plan?" _'I didn't! He blamed me for it and tried to overthrow me for it!'_

"Starscream, we will look into this further, but until then you are going to be a prisoner until further notice. You will answer all of our questions and without resistance or we will suspect that you are trying to hide something…in payment for that at least you will be safe inside our base…affirmative?" _'Hahaha! He's Prime's prisoner!!! Ahahaha!'_

"Fine, if that's what you want, then you got it."

Megatron was silent until he started to uncontrollably laugh, he was cackling for a good two minutes, leaving the Decepticons to feel uncomfortable about what to do about their maniacal leader. "Starscream, Starscream, Starscream…he just gave me full reason to destroy him…I'll have to thank him when one of you find him…" He said, with a smirk. "I think I'll even give you a bit of incentive…first one to get Starscream's head and bring it to me…will take his place as Second in Command…understood?" He asked, gaining cheers from the Decepticons as they all started to argue and fight over who would try first.

* * *

Well, there you have it. I've finished it for the third time and it is uberly long! Read and Review, kay? 

-D.Seifer


End file.
